ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Jameson
Benjamin Joseph Blade-Jameson (born October 26, 1980), better known by his ring name Benjamin Jameson, is an American-born professional wrestler currently a free agent. Jameson was best known for his appearances with Total Non-Stop Action Wrestling on it's iMPACT! brand as well as sporadic appearances throughout various independent promotions such as All Magnitude X Wrestling, Enforced Wrestling Alliance, Extreme Fanatic Wrestling, and Ring of Honor. Also, Jameson is part of the famous Blade family as his estranged father is John Blade, the infamous wrestling star from the 1970's, who is also the bloodline father of his younger half-siblings Josh, Joanne, Ashley, and Mike; all of whom are in the wrestling business as well. General Information Family Jameson was born on October 26, 1980 in Des Moines, Iowa. His father, John Blade, was a wrestler during the 70's while his mother, Rachel Jameson, was an assistant manager for a supermarket. At the time, his father had been on the road and had an affair with Rachel, the reasoning as to how they gave birth to him. However, John had gone back out onto the wrestling gig and went back to his wife, who had bore four children that are now the half-siblings of Jameson. Those half-siblings from his father, Josh, Joanne, Ashley, and Mike, are also in the wrestling business as of this day. Even so, his mother had decided on not giving birth to more children, leaving Jameson as an only child. Before Wrestling Jameson only lived in Iowa until the age of six. With his mother, they had moved to southern California in Los Angeles. From then on, Jameson would live in L.A. until he was old enough to earn his way out of California. While at the age of four, his mother couldn't handle the pressure of living in the urban life so the two packed their bags and settled to Diamond Bar, a suburb of Los Angeles. The following year, Jameson was signed up in the Walnut Valley Unified School District and attended Walnut Elementary. Unlike his siblings, Jameson had a gift in athletics. During his middle school and high school years, Jameson had garnered enough attention in Football and Basketball where top notch schools in California offered him scholarships to University of California, Berkley and to the University of Southern California. Even schools that were located hundreds and thousands of miles away such as states like Florida, Georgia, Michigan, and Texas wanted him to attend their state universities. However, during the summer of 1998, Jameson had opted to be near by his mother as he signed a letter of intend to the University of Southern California where he had an option of lettering in football and/or basketball. During the same time, Jameson had learned that his father had passed away. And in the ensuing months, his half-sister Joanne had hitched her way to the west coast and lived with her older half-sibling until she had graduated from high school. In early 2003, after four roller coaster years in his academics and in athletics, Jameson finally graduated out of college. However, during the middle of football practice in his junior year, Jameson had tore three of his major ligaments in his right knee. Because of the injury, Jameson could no longer participate in athletics during his senior year. Deciding to sway away from a medical redshirt, Jameson decided to rehab and work his way back onto the football field. After graduating from USC, Jameson had been on the practice squads for the Arizona Cardinals, the Denver Broncos, and the San Diego Chargers. After a lifetime worth of giving precious time on the gridiron, Jameson decided to go out on a limb and try out for professional wrestling. Then in the winter of '06, Jameson drove down to Arizona and signed up for Frank Richards' Hard Knocks of Wrestling School. Wrestling Career 2006-2007 Extreme Fanatic Wrestling & Ring of Honor Around mid-August, Jameson made his career debut in a 5-on-1 Handicap match for Extreme Fanatic Wrestling (EFW). After the event, he decided to for-go a start in EFW and he had decided to leave. At the same time, he was called up by the consultant of Ring of Honor, Babydoll. He agreed to make several appearances as her bodyguard as well as being named ROH's "General Manager". After several weeks of being part of ROH's roster, it was time that Jameson sought for bigger and better options. With the luck of a draw, Jameson was contacted by Steve Borden (aka Sting), whom he had met at a gym in Los Angeles and was working for Total Non-Stop Action Wrestling at the time. After days had went by, Jameson and TNA had come to an agreement and plans were quickly made for Jameson to enter the organization. Total Non-Stop Action Wrestling (First run) After making his first few appearances, Jameson had beens involved in an automobile accident. Although he sustained minor injuries, they were countless. Because of the injuries he had sustained, Jameson was forced to be declared out-of-action until the new year had started. However, he had made his words clear while being on the injured list because throughout the entire fall and winter of 2006, his decisions and ideas helped TNA more than before as he had worked backstage as an assistant for then-General Manager, Stormy Borden. During that same time around early November, Jameson had officially joined the stable Evolution along with his on-screen gal pal Stormy: who also consisted of its leader the Game, his wife Jackie, David Arnold, and his girlfriend Candi Blade. Finally after nursing his injuries, Jameson had fully recovered and was able to return to competition. His first match back was against the Insane in a title match for his Iron Man Championship. On that night, Jameson won his first championship in his early career. Then the night after, he had more input in his matches as he had ideas that would influence his future. However, another automobile accident put things on hold as Jameson sustained a sprained arm and would be out of action for almost two months. Then in March, after healing his injury, Jameson came back as his return match was his first title defense against Rey Myserio. After defeating him, Jameson came out and issued a gut-wrenching challenge to wrestlers backstage for his championship. After couple title defenses, Jameson grew into his "Beast" gimmick, a renegade babyface who Jameson would pick on those that would bully the undersized as well as the respected. During the same time, Jameson was also announced as iMPACT!'s new assistant General Manager. One of his first actions took place on the April 12th edition of iMPACT!, where Jameson came out to Alex Slash's resignation speech and took his Hardcore Championship (coining himself the new champion), as well as "firing" the Game at the same time. Because of his actions, he was placed in a Triple Threat match for the vacant X-Division Championship against Kyle Stevenson and Marcus Jones at the pay-per-view event, Xtreme Payback. After pinning Marcus Jones, Jameson became the first wrestler on iMPACT! to win three titles while being the first in TNA's history to win three championships with none of them being the World title. A week-and-a-half later after winning the X-Division title, the Demon challenged Jameson after he went up against Chase Williams. Stormy, whom he was having a distant relationship with during his rise to the top, then issued a match and had declared Jameson of putting his Hardcore Championship on the line. After losing the match and his title, Jameson performed a spot where the Demon would slam him into the announcers table. The table had a mishap and Jameson (legitimately) injured his latissimus dorsi and said he was going to be out for sometime. Only after a month, Jameson came out and addressed the crowd with former Diva's Champion, Charisma. It was then said that he and Charisma were going to be paired up but no one knew when the program was going to be started. During the same show, Jameson came out and issued four matches for an upcoming show of iMPACT!. It was after the main event that same night where Jameson addressed the crowd that he'll return to in-ring action at the Slammiversary pay-per-view event. During those weeks, Jameson had developed a legit feud with TNA Superstar, Mr. Kennedy. The two had finally met during Slammiversary as he would go on to defeat Mr. Kennedy and unified TNA's Iron Man and X-Division titles. On that same night Jameson, along with other bevy of current and former TNA Superstars and Knockouts, were inducted into the Hall of Fame as its class of 2007. As weeks went by after his induction into TNA's Hall of Fame, he had continued his feud with Mr. Kennedy for Jameson's newly unified X-Division title. They battled for a month until an Ultimate X Match for the right to be the number one contender on an episode of iMPACT!, was subsequently changed by Jameson himself as the match would turn into a title match. At the end of the brawl, Marcus Jones had retrieved the title as he was announced as the winner and the new champion. However, Jameson turned things around and opposed his decision and named him the number one contender, instead of the champion. Then afterwards, Jameson would lay out Jones as he began showing signs of a heel turn. Later on the night, Jameson ran in a match consisting of a returning Game. It would however, be his last appearance as he and management began to drift away from each other. Departure from TNA In the late month of June, Jameson had began to dislike some of the backstage personalities, mainly Mr. Kennedy and the Game, who was returning after him being "fired" by Jameson himself. Also, with having to open AMX Wrestling, Jameson was deep in his own work. While working with his own material in AMX, Jameson had pushed his focus away from TNA. Then, during an interview with Frank Richards, Jameson had pointed out that "AMX was the only thing in his mind" as well as other reports from Dave Meltzer stating that "AMX was his main priority". The speculations turned of Jameson leaving TNA turned into fact as Jameson was granted his early release late July despite his contract being remained intact until the end of September. All Magnitude X Wrestling Then in early August, Jameson re-opened the doors of AMX Wrestling as they held a show in Los Angeles, California, the home of AMX, at the Staples Center. Days afterwards, there were no given word as to what AMX would do with the company as speculations grew larger with AMX having to be a one-night event. Many have argued over the internet as to what AMX had become after the night of the show. There have had been reports that AMX has closed down. Conversely, word was spreading around that AMX would re-open as soon as they settled down and open up full-time. However, those rumors proved to be false as AMX would shut down for good once again. After leaving AMX, Jameson had decided to hang up his boots and see what the future could hold for him as he worked at a local gym, working as a personal trainer. Hiatus and a possible return A couple weeks after an interview with PWNMagazine.com, things had started to swell up as talks about Jameson returning to wrestling grew more intense. A possible return may be imminent but Jameson has stated on Howard Stern's radio show that it'll have to be on his terms and saying, "if I have to return, I'd like to come back 100% because I don't want it to be a one time deal or some kind of part-time gig". He also capped of the mid-December radio interview saying "if and when I do actually come back, things will change. Not everything, but some things yes". The only question in mind is that for which company will he be making his come back. So far, rumors are subjected that Jameson will either come back to an organization that has already made a name for himself or a company that is up and coming and is lacking veteran leadership. 2008 Total Non-Stop Action (Second run) While TNA, mainly iMPACT!, was growing with popularity as the likes of the Demon and Sting returning to the company, as well as the program with the Game and David Arnold, there was no doubt that iMPACT! had kicked off the new year with a bang. However, after a mere two weeks since the return of Sting at St. Valentine's Day Massacre, things started to heat up backstage with Jameson and TNA. He started to dislike the way the program was going and along with that, the amount of stress poured even more as he was personally directing a major feud that would involve him and Sting. However on February 29th, it was official as TNA.com stated that Jameson had parted ways with the company. On the following Monday, he gave out a statement on The Opie & Anthony Show saying, "... with the way things have gone backstage in TNA, there was no way I would've continued any further. It was just a complete madhouse". Further more, it was evidenced that the trio of Stormy, Sting, and himself wasn't compatible because "honestly, it was just udder chaos every other day. Disagreements on this and that, damn, it was just awful and that's why I had to get out of that department". The following day, PWNMagazine.com had a column about the rumors swirling around between him and Enforced Wrestling Alliance (EWA) as Jameson would jump ship and join the new-found company. Even though he denied those reports on camera, he also had a few things to say about EWA as well saying, "Pending on the situation, if they need me, they'll call me. Hell, Steph knows my number and has called me more times than you think so don't take everything I say for sure". However, it has been almost two months and there has been no indications of Jameson joining EWA or any company at this time. Another hiatus and comeback After leaving TNA and the wrestling world, Jameson kept himself under the radar until he made a surprise appearance at a wrestling convention during the month of October. During his appearance, he stated that he had been working at home as a personal trainer and had been contemplating a return, citing an "itch" to come back into wrestling. Although it hadn't been confirmed, close sources had been noting that the "itch" he's been having could be a chance for Jameson to return to the wrestling ring. Then rumors had started to float around as few had been heard Jameson having to go into negotiations with Enforced Wrestling Alliance (EWA). Those rumors were proved to be true as he had been spotted at a few independent promotions with some of the EWA performers as well. Then on October 25th, it was announced that Jameson had been officially signed by EWA. The deal he signed was reported to be for six months but the amount was disclosed. Enforced Wrestling Alliance On his 28th birthday, Jameson made his unofficial debut during it's pay-per-view event, House of Horror's, when he ran in to save his older half-sibling Josh Blade, whom he nor the rest of the Blades know who Jameson is, from an 5-on-1 beat down. Then a week after on Aftershock, he had made another save but this time for Josh's little brother, Mike Blade. After the save, Mike had questioned about who Jameson was (who hadn't revealed himself to EWA television yet). It was then announced days later that the man saving the Blade brothers from attacks happened to be Jameson himself. Then in the ensuing weekend, he was placed in a match against Kriz Viper for his official EWA debut, which he had won. Following the match, General Manager Anthony Christan had placed Jameson in a match against Kevin Kronic in which it was for Kronic's then-Intercontinental Championship. However, later on in the same night, Kronic had lost his title to Chris Cavalera. Because of that, the match between Jameson and Kronic was changed to name the number one contender for the same title. However, with the loss Jameson was out of the title picture. He then debuted in his first pay-per-view match against Andrew "Asshole" Taylor in which came with a squash victory. However, after a mere two weeks Jameson had abruptly left the organization without any reason. Wrestling Facts 'Finishing and Signature Moves' *''High Impact'' (Sitout Powerbomb) *'Spinebuster' *'Spear' *Belly-to-Belly Suplex *Big Boot *Figure Four Leglock (as tribute to Frank Richards) *Powerslam *Reverse Atomic Drop *Running Clothesline *Snap DDT *Spinning Side Slam *Suplex *Swinging Neckbreaker 'Factions/Groups/Stables' *''Evolution'' - TNA (alongside Stormy, David Arnold w/ Candi Blade & the Game w/ Miss Jackie) 'Family Members/Relations' *Ashley Pain (née Blade; half-sister) w/ Lucas Pain (brother-in-law) *Joanne Johnson (née Blade; half-sister) w/ Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (brother-in-law) *Josh Blade (half-brother) *Mike Blade (half-brother) *Heather Phoenix (née Blade; half-cousin) w/ Drake Phoenix (cousin-in-law) 'Managers & Valets' *Babydoll - TNA *Charisma - TNA *Frank Richards - TNA *Stormy - TNA 'Nicknames' *''Big Ben'' *''The Beast'' / The Beast of Evolution 'Theme Music' *''Across the Nation'' by The Union Underground (used in EFW & ROH) *''Burn in my Light'' by Mercy Drive (used in AMX & both stints in TNA) *''I Walk Alone'' by Saliva (used currently in EWA) Championships and Accomplishments 'Total Non-Stop Action' *Assistant General Manager of iMPACT! (March 2007 - June 2007) *Commissioner of iMPACT! (December 2007 - January 2008) *TNA Hall of Fame (Class of 2007) *TNA Iron Man Championship (1x) *TNA European Championship (1x) *TNA X-Division Championship (1x) *TNA Hardcore Championship (1x) Personal Life Jameson is currently single. His last relationship was with model and actress Vanessa Torres. He was also engaged twice. First to Stormy, then-General Manager of iMPACT!. The couple first had met while Jameson first joined TNA in September of 2006. A year later, they were engaged and were to be married in the summer of 2007. However, the couple had been on and off during that time span and were soon to be split. Prior to being involved with Stormy, Jameson was the boyfriend of Babydoll, a writer for Ring of Honor. However, the relationship had separated more and more as Jameson had focused onto his second stint with TNA. Trivia *Jameson comes from an Italian, French, Native American (Cherokee), and Welsh heritage. *First wrester in TNA to hold three titles simultaneously (Hardcore, Iron Man, & X-Division). *At the time, the only wrestler in TNA (besides David Arnold, Kane, Sting, and the Undertaker) to hold two different title reigns simultaneously on iMPACT! (Iron Man & Hardcore). Also, he's the only one out of the five to have not held the TNA World Championship. External Links *Official Website *AMX Website *EWA Website *TNA Website Category:1980_births Category:American_characters Category:Characters Category:Characters_from_Iowa Category:Staff Category:Wrestlers